The present invention relates generally to round utility poles and, in particular, to a frame adapted to reinforce a handhole of the pole and form a mount for a handhole cover.
As depicted in FIG. 5, a utility pole 10, such as a light pole, is typically formed of a hollow metal shaft 12 in which electrical wiring 14 is disposed. In order to provide access to the wiring, a handhole or access port 16 is formed in the pole near the bottom thereof. In order to prevent unauthorized access to the wiring, a cover (not depicted) is removably mounted to the pole to overlie the handhole. Examples of handholes and covers formed in utility poles can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,483,019; 5,524,411; and 5,820,255.
Highway regulations impose strict standards regarding the ability of metal utility poles to resist loading. It will be appreciated that the removal of material from the pole in order to form the handhole weakens the pole, thereby reducing the ability of the pole to withstand certain loadings.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a reinforcing frame adapted to be secured to a metal utility pole in such a way as to reinforce the handhole while providing a structure to which the handhole cover can be secured.